


To Date a Mycroft

by sinningia



Series: Mystrade scribblings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: Greg and Mycroft. Living. Fighting. Loving. Together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where all my random Mystrade scribbles live. Every new scribble/group of scribbles will be posted as a new chapter. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg asleep. In his glasses. Mycroft appreciates both.
> 
> (Sorta follow up from previous sketch. Redoing the pose :-))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
